dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Descent of Mechikabura Saga (SSJJ)
The Descent of Mechikabura is the fifth saga of the Demon Realm Assault Group following the Evil Dragons of Time Saga and eleventh overall saga of Dragon Ball Advanced. Plot Entering the Time Labyrinth Chronoa and Cus share their energy with one another and teleport Xeno Kakarot, Xeno Raditz', Xeno Bardock, Dial, Future Trunks, and Hit: GT into the Time Labyrinth. As they are being transported into the realm - they are separated from the others as Xeno Kakarot crashes into the Goku/Bulma Section. At first; he is intrigued by his counterpart before being interrupted by an energy blast from Dabura. Meanwhile; Xeno Raditz lands in the Turtle Hermit Reunion/Raditz Section along with Xeno Bardock as Dial and Hit: GT land in Destroy The Planet Section section. Dial immediately kills Frieza with a ki blast, but be launching his attack and indirects kill Goku as well. Demigra lands on Kame House in the Reunion/Raditz Section while Putine arrives at the Destroy The Planet section. Xeno Kakarot dodges another energy blast from Dabura which results in it hitting both Bulma and Goku. Dial notices that Putine's Demon God form is different and she notes that they have all changed. Xeno Kakarot powers up to Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 as does Xeno Raditz. They appear to be no match for their respective opponents, but they still manage to maintain the fight. Xeno Kakarot hides his ki in order to trick Dabura and after distracting him with a ki blast - Xeno Kakarot uses the Evil Containment Wave to trap Dabura in a box before using the sealing tag to finish the seal as Xeno Raditz continues to bombard Demigra with energy waves before tricking him with Solar Flare and sealing him into a similar box. Both of the boxes teleport into Chronoa's possession and she hurls them into the Abyss of Time. Hit: GT manages to overpower Putine as Dial seals her away and results in her being tossed into the Abyss. Mira and Towa listen to Mechikabura explain that saving them is unnecessary as they aren't essential to his plan as he reveals that he is planning to destroy the Time Nest and recreate history in his own imagine. Towa asks what'll happen to them and he reveals that anyone that came to be after the creation of Time Nest will be erased from history. They become angered and asked about their plans to expand the Demon Realm and he replies with what about the Demon Realm and causes them to become furious. Mira fires a ki blast at his back before the two teleport away from the Dystopian Future Section and arrive at the Tournament of Destroyers Section where Salsa is wreaking havoc. Salsa fires his Advanced Wind Sphere of Destruction destroying most of the arena and kills most of the members of Team Universe 6 while knocking Team Universe 7 members back. Mira knocks Salsa into the bracket device destroying it and sending him into the ground. They clash with each other as Mira transforms into her Shinmaiyan form and proceeds to punch Salsa in the gut. The Demon God is knocked through the Tournament Arena and into the ground as lets out a huge roar causing everyone discomfort as Mira simply darts towards him and knees him the gut causing the Unnamed Planet to crack. He grabs Salsa's sword and crushes it in his grip before Master Roshi (Time Labyrinth uses Evil Containment Wave after Towa uses her magic to make him use the technique and seals Salsa away. Annoyed at Mechikabura's betrayal - he transforms into his Demon God shocking Towa, but he reveals he was able to use the powers he got from Dark God Towa and her duplicates to achieve the form. Dial arrives in the area expecting to fight Mira, but Mira decides to show his new power by transforming into Super Saiyan Dark. Dial is disappointed in him achieving the form as he tells him that should of stuck with his Absorption Evolution form as they are unique to him. Mira thanks him for his comment, but tells him that he'll use it when he fights him and tells him that he has nothing to worry about. He promises to eliminate Mechikabura and heads off after telling Towa to stick with Dial and assist him. She reluctantly agrees and they form a truce with one another as they prepare to head over to the Tournament of Power Section. Characters Battles Featured *Xeno Kakarot (Base/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Dabura (Demon God Advanced) *Xeno Raditz (Base/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Demigra (Demon God Advanced) *Dial (True Form) & Hit: GT vs. Putine (Demon God Advanced) *Mira (Base/Shinmaiyan) vs. Salsa (Demon God Advanced) *Mira (Super Saiyan Dark) vs. Mechikabura Chapters The Time Labyrinth *456 - A Labyrinth of Time Category:Sagas